objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Sega
Object Sega is an object show created by Alex0421. It consists of 11 Objects competing for $1,000,000 and a mansion. Here are all the contestants: Baseball,Male:The All-Star Crayon,Female:The Scaredy-Cat Diamond Ore,Male:The Stupid Idiot(10TH) Glove,Male:The Jerk (11TH) Gun,Male:The Jock Memo Book,Male:The Sarcasm Master Mug,Female:The Nice Loser Pokeball,Male:The I-Don't-Care Person Road Sign:The Fashionista Smiley Button,Male:The Happy One Tetris Block,Male:The Stubborn Stupidity Scissors:The Host Footbag:The Co-Host Episode 1:I'll Win,Not You! Glove:Gun,you're such a loser. Gun:No,you are!!! Mug:Can't we get along? Glove&Gun:Shut up Mug!!! Mug:sigh..... Meanwhile.... Memo Book:I really don't care Tetris Block.Its like you're nothing. Tetris Brick:I really hate this place.And you. Diamond Ore:HeLlO!!! Pokeball:*kicks Diamond Ore off the cliff* Crayon:EEEEE!!!! Smiley Button:Its so boring here,I wish something would happen. Scissors:Well,say no more! Smiley Button:Who are you? Scissors:I'm Scissors,the host of a soon to be object show,OBJECT SEGA! Smiley Button:Sounds great,count me in! The other 8: We will,too! Memo Book:What's the prize? Scissors:$1,000,000 and a mansion,anyways the first challenge is to be the last person standing,GO! *5 minutes later* People remaining:Smiley Button,Glove,Gun,Memo Book,and Tetris Block. Smiley Button:Ahh, I'm falling!! Gun:*slaps Memo Book into the water* Ha ha! Glove:Oh,you stupid Tetris Block!!! *pushes Tetris Block into the water* Scissors: Congrats,you get to pick the teams! Gun:I pick Smiley Button,Memo Book,Tetris Block,and Pokeball. Glove:Great,I have the 3 losers.Crayon,Diamond Ore,and Mug! Scissors:The next challenge is to swim to Sega Island!Aka,the place where this show will start!GO! Glove:* throws Diamond Ore to Sega Island* C'mon guys,let's go!!! Gun:We're losing!!!!! Scissors:and Glove's team wins! Gun's Team,follow me to the elimination ceremony. Scissors:Gun's Team,vote who to be eliminated. *everyone votes* Scissors:My assistant,Footbag will count the votes! Footbag:Let's count the votes.1 vote Gun. 2 votes Gun. 2 votes Gun,1 vote Smiley Button. 3 votes Gun,1 vote Smiley Button. 4 votes Gun,1 vote Smiley Button. Scissors:So Gun is eliminated! Let's go to the Flush of Loserdom. Gun:What even is the Flush of Loserdom? (Gun is tied up and brung to a giant toilet) Gun:AHHH- Scissors:So that's the end of this episode.See you next time on....OBJECT SEGA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Episode 2: 2 New Contestants, 1 Crazy Ghost Hunting Trip. Scissors:Alright,before the challenge starts I want to welcome 2 new contestants. Baseball and Road Sign! Baseball can go on Team Jock,and Road Sign can be on Team Jerk. Road Sign:OMG,The color black SO doesn't suit you. Perhaps Aubergine,Maroon,Chartreuse,oooooh,PERIWINKLE!!!!!!! Glove:Shut up about my color already. Scissors:Anyways, the challenge is a ghost hunting challenge. You need to find the most ghosts GO! Memo Book:I've seem to have fond a ghost. Team Jock:1 Team Jerk:0 Glove:3 Ghosts. I hit the f**king jackpot. Mug:Don't swear on a kids show! Glove:Shut up Mug!!! Team Jock:1 Team Jerk:3 Smiley Button:YES!! 3 new ghosts for our collection! Team Jock:4 Team Jerk:3 Road Sign:AHHHH!!! Your white hue..is so beautiful...I've fallen in love with these ghost-things. Team Jock:4 Team Jerk:5 Tetris Block:Hello Mr.Ghost. Mr. Ghost:Boo...Care for some tea and crumpets? Tetris Block:Don't mind if I do. Team Jock:5 Team Jerk:5 Baseball:I found one! Team Jock:6 Team Jerk:5 Scissors:Team Jock has won!Teaam Jerk,see me at the elimination ceremony. Road Sign:To remember me,take these periwinkle sunglasees... (Later.....) Footbag:The votes are in. 1 vote Mug. 1 vote Mug,1 vote Pokeball. 1 vote Mug,2 votes Pokeball. The next 2 votes are all for the same person. 1 vote Mug,4 votes Diamond Ore. Diamond Ore:I lOvE tHe CoLoR tReE Glove:Finnally. (Diamond Ore is thrown in the Flush of Loserdom) Scissors:2 contestands down,9 to go. Anyways,see you next time on.....OBJECT SEGA!!!!!!! Episode 3:Relay Crazed Scissors:Last time,on Object Sega,Baseball and Road Sign debuted. The challenge was to find as many ghost as possible. As Road Sign developed her love for ghosts, Tetris Brick was attending a tea party with "Mr. Ghost". The contestants weren't surprised when Diamond Ore was eliminated. What will be the challenge, Who will be eliminated,Find out on OBJECT SEGA!!!!!!!!!!!! Pokeball:I think I should form an alliance with someone..... Smiley Button is a good choice. Pokeball:Smiley Button, I think, to increase our rates of winning,we should form an alliance. Smiley Button:Superb idea. Glove:An alliance,huh? Better keep this secret so I don't get targeted. Scissors:ALL CONTESTANTS!!! Come to the camps river for the next challenge! Pokeball:Whatever the challenge is,we should get Baseball in our alliance. Pokeball:Baseball, do you want to join the coolest, nicest,craziest alliance ever? Baseball:Count me in. Scissors:The challenge is a relay race,choose three contestants to participate from the basket. Smiley Button:*choses*Me,Pokeball and Baseball. Glove:Me,Mug,and Road Sign......Sh*t! Scissors:The layout is, at the first part someone will get a baton.They have to pass it on to their fellow team members once seen.GO! Smily Button:*runs to Pokeball* Pokeball:No arms.... Smiley Button:Oh. Glove:*runs to Road Sign* Glove:Take it! Road Sign:Its not Periwinkle. Glove:Ugh..... Smiley Button:Borrow my arms. Pokeball:Ok.*runs* Glove:I Dyed it Periwinkle!Are you happy?! Road Sign:*feels it*Too rough of a texture. Glove:Ugh. Smiley Button:But I have no arms....Crap. Glove:I put leather on it. Road Sign:But I'm texting. Glove:FUUUuUUuUuuuUUuUu Pokeball:*runs to Baseball*Go! Baseball:*runs to finish* Scissors:And Team Jock wins! Glove:Great.We lost the challenge,thanks to YOU. Scissors: Elimination Time! *everyone votes* Footbag:Let's start. 1 vote Road Sign. 2 votes Road Sign. 2 votes Road Sign.1 vote Glove. 3 votes Road Sign. 1 vote Glove. Road Sign is eliminated! Road Sign:But my beautiful self! Scissors:Shut up and get in the stupid toilet. Road Sign:AHHHH!!!!! Scissors:8 more......Who'll be the next one to go? Find out on Object Sega! Also,I'm choosing an OC to be in Object Sega! Please use a personality,gender,and label them.